Кефка Палаццо
200px|right|Рисунок [[Ёситака Амано.]] left|Kefka's sprite (в японской версии пишется Cefca Palazzo), также известный как Лорд (Господь) Кефка после его обожествления - главный антагонист и финальный босс в Final Fantasy VI. В начале игры Кефка является придворным магом Императора Гешталя, выполняя его различные поручения. Однако за спиной Гешталя Кефка ведет собственную игру - он нападает на разные города, завладевая магической силой эсперов, предназначенной для нужд Империи. Его магическая сила все возрастает, что приводит к кульминации - Кефка одерживает верх над Гешталем и начинает управлять Триадой Войны, превращаясь в Бога Магии. В отличие от главных злодеев предыдущих игр серии Final Fantasy, которые были недоступными, холодными, безжалостными, и занятыми только своими собственными делами, Кефка криклив, вспыльчив, подвержен разным маниям, в том числе и мании разрушения. По популярности среди фанов Final Fantasy его как главного злодея превосходит только Сефирот. Кефка славится своими короткими остротами, появлением в финале игры в виде Ангела Смерти (что стало почти традицией для последующих игр в серии) и патологической ненавистью практически ко всему на свете. За его черный юмор и шутовскую внешность фаны окрестили его "The Psycho Clown" ("Клоун-псих", "Сумасшедший клоун"). Одной из наиболее ярких примет Кефки является его смех - высокий судорожный гогот - который много раз раздается во время игры. Внешность и характер thumb|right|150px|Рисунок [[Ёситака Амано.]] У Кефки яркая, запоминающаяся внешность - он выглядит как диковинный заморский шут. Как на оригинальном концепт-арте, так и в игре Dissidia Final Fantasy, Кефка одет в наряд, состоящий в основном из кусков ткани желтого и красного цветов, безвкусно выкрашенных как полосами, так и в горошек. Вокруг шеи у него красно-белое полосатое жабо, на плечи накинут красный плащ с красно-желтой внутренней оторочкой. На спрайте игры Final Fantasy VI, представляющем Кефку вне сражения, на альтернативных набросках Амано, а также в альтернативной форме в игре Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Кефка одет в одежду красного цвета, поверх которой накинут зеленый плащ с золотой оторочкой. На всех изображениях на лицо и руки Кефки нанесен белый грим, а глаза подведены красным. У него светлые волосы, собранные на затылке в плотный хвост, украшенный торчащим из него пером. В форме "бога" Кефка предстает в облике ангела-демона с пурпурной кожей и в красной набедренной повязке. Его конечности выглядят гораздо более мускулистыми, чем в человеческой форме, и, кроме того, теперь у него есть шесть крыльев -- четыре светлых ангельских крыла и два темных крыла как у летучей мыши (хотя на модели в Антологиях разработчики заменили темные крылья на светлые ангельские). Единственным признаком, объединяющих внешний вид Кефки-человека и его "божественную" форму, являются его волосы, собранные в хвост, который теперь длиннее, с торчащами вверх прядями, и с пером, напоминающем о его экстравагантных вкусах в одежде. В Dissidia внешность Кефки слегка изменена - у него улыбка "от уха до уха" (т. н. " "), подчеркнутая пурпурной помадой. left|64px|Изображение смеющейся головы Кефки при обстреле Forsaken Что касается характера Кефки, то его можно описать как маниакальную, вспыльчивую, яркую, деструктивную и жестокую личность. Он законченный обезумевший психопат без какого-либо уважения к человеческой жизни и сожаления об учиненных им зверствах. Напротив, он находит развлечение в страданиях и смертях других людей. Иногда он отпускает черные шутки и разражается истерическим смехом после убийств, разрушений и нанесения увечий, а также обладает ненавистью практически ко всему в мире; единственное, что доставляет Кефке радость, - это сеяние смерти и хаоса где бы то ни было. То, что в начале игры выглядит как неуважение и безразличие к человеческой жизни, к концу игры перерастает в зловещий нигилизм - Кефка провозглашает жизни прочих смертных бессмыссленными и незначительными, а любовь и надежду, нежно хранимые обычными людьми, он просто не принимает. В результате целью Кефки становится разрушение самих уз бытия. Когда Returner'ы проникают в Центр Исследования Магитек, Кефка восклицает, что он подобен всемогущему богу, и что вскоре станет истинным богом, поскольку собирается разбудить Триаду Войны. Эта фраза заставляет предполагать наличие у Кефки еще и мании величия. Согласно руководству по Final Fantasy VI, в котором описывается история создания игры, у него также присутствуют признаки нарциссизма, подтверждаемые его частыми переодеваниями перед зеркалом и любованием в нем собой. Эта его особенность используется в играх Dissidia и Dissidia 012, в боях против зеркала. Когда Кефка сражается сам с собой, он восклицает "О, кто этот ПРЕКРАСНЫЙ дьявол?!" и "Вот это я называю настоящим шедевром!". Несмотря на свои явно нездоровые намерения в отношении Returner'ов, Кефка обращается к ним "друзья", в частности, когда они сталкиваются с ним на вершине Башни Кефки. В японской версии Final Fantasy VI и Dissidia Кефка, говоря о себе, часто использует местоимение первого лица "boku-chin", обычно используемое мальчиками и подростками, что указывает на на незрелость его личности и разума. Другие доказательства его подростковой персонализации проявляются во время его боев с Террой в Dissidia, где он говорит о поединке как об игре - например, он постоянно просит Терру поиграть с ним, бросаясь в нее заклинаниями, или расстраивается, когда она ускользает или телепортируется от его атаки, после чего впадает в истерику, крича, что он "просто хотел еще немного поиграть". По завершении поединка с Вааном в Dissidia 012 Кефка возбужденно замечает, что борьба с Вааном была для него "самой потешной за последние несколько минут!" В обоих играх Dissidia Кефка также говорит о своих противниках как об "игрушках", перед тем, как напасть на них (например, "Похоже, это прочная игрушка..."). В игре Dissidia нигилизм Кефки показан с другой стороны. Будучи побежденным в Импульсе Тени, Кефка, цитируя самого себя их Final Fantasy VI, сетует на тщетность и бессмысленность бытия, после чего постепенно исчезает с грустным смешком. Позже Терра говорит, что страсть Кефки к разрушению - это попытка заполнить его разбитое сердце, подразумевая еще более прискорбную сторону его личности - он не видит и не может найти другого смысла жизни, кроме бессмысленного разрушения. Эта мысль еще более подчеркивается Фирионом в Dissidia, когда он произносит фразу перед боем с Кефкой: "никогда не слышал... более печального смеха..." В сценарии Light the Way: Conclusion of the Cycle (Освети Путь: Завершение Цикла) игры Dissidia 012, Кефка, как мантру, повторяет слово "Уничтожить", на что Терра задается вопросом - что же мучает Кефку. История Молодые годы left|Портрет Кефки в меню игры. О раннем периоде жизни Кефки известно немного. В игре ему тридцать пять лет, и он является правой рукой Императора Гешталя. За шестнадцать лет до событий Final Fantasy VIFinal Fantasy VI/Timeline Кефка подвергся процедуре Магитек и стал первым Рыцарем Магитек, получив невероятную магическую мощь и одновременно повредившись в рассудке - этот побочный эффект технологии так и не удалось с тех пор исправить.Житель Вектора: Вот, возьми... А, Кефка? Сид сделал из него первого экспериментального рыцаря Магитек. Но что-то там пошло не так, и у Кефки шарики за ролики зашли... В результате этого побочного эффекта Кефка стал жестоким и разрушительным безумцем и постепенно приобрел репутацию одного из самых опасных людей Гешталийской Империи. Примерно через шесть лет после этого была проведена реструктуризация руководства Имперской армии, в которой участвовали, в том числе, Кефка и Лео Кристоф. В какой-то, доподлинно неизвестный момент Кефка воспользовался Венцом Раба для управления Террой Бранфорд. Для проверки способности Венца подавлять волю его носителя Кефка приказал Терре сжечь заживо пятьдесят имперских солдат. Империя Непосредственно перед началом событий игры Кефка посылает Терру в сопровождении Биггса и Веджа в Нарше для получения обнаруженного там замороженного эспера Валигараманды. Группа проваливает задание, поскольку Валигараманда, очнувшись от силы приблизившейся к нему Терры, убивает Биггса и Веджа и повреждает Венец Раба, из-за чего Терра вновь обретает свободную волю, но вместо этого теряет память. Во время последующей попытки бегства из Нарше память Терры ненадолго восстанавливается, и она вспоминает, что Кефка приказывал ей убить имперских солдат с помощью поработившего ее Венца Раба, после чего сознание вновь покидает ее. Впервые Кефка появляется в игре лично во время миссии в Замке Фигаро, когда он разыскивает Терру по приказу Гешталя, а также частично с целью произвести разведку (хотя он и жалуется на то, что Замок находится прямо в центре пустыни и заставляет своих солдат счищать песок с его сапог). Король Эдгар, укрывающий Терру в своем замке в надежде, что она присоединится к Returner'ам в борьбе против Империи, скрывает от Кефки ее местонахождение. Кефка не верит Эдгару и поджигает замок. Когда замок погружается в пески пустыни, Кефка бросает своих телохранителей в атаку на убегающих Эдгара Терру и Локка Коула. Те отбивают атаку и скрываются от кипящего от злости Кефки. Вскоре Кефка прибывает в королевство Дома в составе войск, возглавляемых генералом Лео Кристофом. В это время проходит слух, что Кефка собирается заменить Лео на посту генерала Имперской армии, на что один из солдат замечает, что уйдет в отставку, если Гешталь позволит Кефке встать во главе армии.Солдат A: Эй, ты слышал? Солдат B: А, ты про-- Солдат A: Тссс! Говори тише! Если Кефка услышит, нам крышка! Солдат A: Говорят, Кефка задумал сместить Генерала и занять его место... Солдат B: Слушай, не шути так. Если этот придурок станет нашим генералом, я тут же уволюсь! Хотя Лео и пытается выиграть осаду Дома с минимальными потерями, Кефка втайне собирается отравить реку и убить таким образом все население замка. После того, как Император Гешталь отзывает Лео, Кефка принимает командование армией, и первым его приказом становится сброс яда в реку. Один из солдат с неохотой выполняет приказ, в основном, потому, что в замке содержатся пленные имперские солдаты. Сабин Рене Фигаро и Тень пытаются остановить Кефку, но тот убегает и сам выливает яд в реку. В результате все жители замка погибают, за исключением Кайена Гарамонда и одного из стражей Дома, а маньяк Кефка вдохновленно рассуждает о музыке сотен воплей, звучащих в унисон. Вплоть до обожествления Кефки это преступление считалось самым ужасным из его деяний. Массовое убийство, произошедшее в Дома, приводит Кайена в глубочайшую депрессию, основанную на комплексе вины единственного выжившего, и позже эта депрессия еще будет иметь катастрофические последствия для него. thumb|right|Кефка идет в Нарше со своей армией. После того, как все Returner'ы собираются в Нарше, Селес Шер предупреждает остальных, что Кефка лично ведет огромную имперскую армию на город, точнее, на холмы над Нарше, где и находится замороженный эспер Валигараманда, являющийся целью этого похода. Кефка приказывает войскам убивать любого на их пути. Герои отходят к горам на защиту эспера и, отбив нападение войск, сходятся в поединке с самим Кефкой. Кефка терпит поражение, но, убегая, клянется отомстить. Вскоре после этого Терра вступает в противостояние с Валигарамандой и сама превращается в эспера, после чего улетает в неизвестном направлении. Разыскивая ее, Returner'ы встречаются с эспером Раму, который открывает им истинный источник магии: это Магицит, останки умерших эсперов, которые позволяют изучить магические заклинания гораздо большей силы и за более короткое время, чем Магитек. Вооруженные этим знанием, Returner'ы летят на летающем корабле Блэкджек Сетцера Габбиани в Вектор и освобождают там эсперов, плененных Империей. Обретение Власти Прокравшись в Центр Исследования Магитек, Returner'ы видит, как Кефка пытает эсперов и издевается над ними, особенно над Шивой и Ифритом. Им также удается подслушать, как хихикающий от удовольствия Кефка говорит о магической мощи, полученной им от эсперов, и о планах по возрождению Триады Войны. Добравшись до внутренних помещений Центра и получив магициты погибших эсперов, герои встречают Сида, и во время встречи тот осознает истинный источник энергии эсперов. Об этом же узнает и Кефка, и, весьма обрадованный, он пытается заставить Селес, предавшую Империю, отдать ему собранные магициты. Он даже заставляет Returner'ов испытывать некоторые сомнения в верности Селес Сопротивлению, говоря, что на самом деле Селес - шпион на службе Империи, внедренный в ряды Сопротивления. Однако Селес удается увести Кефку с его солдатами прочь от героев, выиграв таким образом время для их бегства из Центра. Позже Кефка появляется в Императорском Замке и запускает два больших крана, атакующих Блэкджек во время бегства Returner'ов с континента. Теперь Терра знает, что она наполовину человек, наполовину эспер. Она вместе с другими Returner'ами отправляется через пещеры в Землю Эсперов в надежде найти там поддержку для объединенной атаки на Империю. Кефка следует за ними и сообщает им, что Гешталь позволил Терре примкнуть к сопротивлению для того, чтобы все вместе они смогли открыть Запечатанные Врата. После открытия врат вырвашиеся эсперы разбивают войска Кефки, а сам он вынужден бежать. Доподлинно неизвестно, как именно он вернулся после этого в Вектор, но после этого Гешталь заключает Кефку в тюрьму - это уловка, предпринятая с тем, чтобы заставить Returner'ов поверить в искренность его намерений и объединиться с ним в поисках ускользнувших эсперов. Восхождение к Божеству [[Файл:830px-Kefka_CGI_artwork.jpg|thumb|left|Кефка в ролике FMV из выпуска Final Fantasy VI Антологий.]] Гешталь освобождает Кефку и отправляет его в Тамасу, где он вновь отправляет свои войска в атаку на Returner'ов и Генерала Лео, после чего убивает всех эсперов и собирает их останки-магициты. Когда Кефка приказывает своим солдатам сжечь деревню, в дело вмешивается Генерал Лео и вступает с ним в поединок, но ему удается победить лишь призрак Кефки - секундой позже появляется настоящий Кефка и убивает Генерала. Перед этим, как будто желая насыпать соль на раны, Кефка создает иллюзорного Императора Гешталя, "признающего", что он направил Генерала Лео в Тамасу для того, чтобы Империя получила больше магицита. Кефка также объясняет Лео, что он сообщит Гешталю об убийстве Генерала под видом "казни предателя". В это время Запечатанные Врата вновь распахиваются, и в деревню врывается вторая волна эсперов, жаждущая уничтожить Кефку. Однако к этому моменту сила Кефки настолько возросла за счет собранного им магицита, что атаки эсперов на него просто не действуют (эсперам же он говорит, что собрал эти магициты задолго до прибытия в Тамасу).Кефка: Да вы все под кайфом, мальчики и девочки... или кто вы там... Кстати, напомните мне, чтобы я как-нибудь показал вам свою коллекцию магицитов! Увидите много знакомых лиц!!!! Final Fantasy VI Кефка с легкостью расправляется с ними с помощью своей магии и забирает их магициты, умножая свою и без того многократно возросшую магическую мощь. With the sealed gate open, Kefka and Gestahl cross over to the esper world, find the Warring Triad and raise the Floating Continent. When the Returners confront them, he then has Celes attempt to strike the Returners down to prove her loyalty to the Empire. However, Celes ends up stabbing Kefka with the sword instead. Kefka, enraged at this injury, rushes into the field of the Triad and demands they bestow their power upon him, and that they demonstrate their true power. Ignoring the shocked Gestahl's warnings, Kefka has the Triad strike the Emperor down and pitches his body to its doom off the edge of the floating island. Kefka moves the Triad out of alignment, shattering their delicate magical field. Shadow and the Returners narrowly escape, but the damage is done; the Triad awakes from their slumber and the World of Balance shifts into the World of Ruin. In the aftermath of the Apocalypse, Kefka drains the Triad of their power, turning them into weakened husks and himself into a God. Kefka builds a gigantic tower, fittingly called Kefka's Tower, from the rubble of the world he had destroyed. With more or less the entire world living in fear of him, Kefka rules over the World of Ruin from atop the tower, smiting anyone who dares defy him with the Light of Judgment: a beam of magical energy that can destroy entire towns. A cult eventually rises, worshipping Kefka (likely out of fear more than anything else). During this time, it is unspecified what Kefka spends his time doing, though he implies during his dialogue with the party before the final battle that he created numerous new monsters to fight them and guard his tower should they rise up against him. Поражение thumb|right|Орды монстров на вершине Башни Кефки по пути к нему. A year after the Apocalypse, Celes awakes on a deserted island and journeys to reunite the scattered party members, and the reformed Returners assault Kefka's Tower. Battling their way to the summit to confront him, Kefka reveals his goal: in Kefka's view, life is meaningless and insignificant, and everything will only end up being destroyed. The Returners deny his claims by citing how, despite the World being in ruin, they have still managed to find positive things on which to hold on, such as learning what love is. Kefka finds their examples sickening, feeling that they came from a "self-help booklet", and thus decides to destroy everything, even the essence of life itself. The party battles Kefka's final servants and confronts Kefka himself. Upon confronting Kefka in a golden skyscape, Kefka utters one last nihilistic vision about life, dreams, and hope, and laughs maniacally as he states that he'll destroy everything. In a final battle, Kefka is defeated. However, since Kefka had become the God of Magic, magic vanishes from the world along with Terra's powers. Terra, due to her connection with the children of Mobliz, is spared and becomes a human, but magicite and espers vanish and Kefka's Tower collapses as peace is restored unto the world. Способности [[Файл:Kefka_god.jpg|thumb|175px||left|Кефка в состоянии бога в ролике FMV из релиза Антологий.]] Kefka is a rarity among Final Fantasy villains in terms of power; while most other villains are consistently powerful, Kefka's power improves dramatically as the story progresses. He attacks Sabin in the Imperial Camp with a simple Morning Star, and could be injured by any attack (although he remarks after the second battle that he was actually holding back during those two attempts). In Narshe, he knows spells that are strong for that point in the game, but are overall weak in the grand scope of the spell list of the game - his strongest spell at this time is merely Blizzara. Kefka acquires his power slowly, by absorbing the espers' strength. By the time he appears in Thamasa, he is able to project realistic illusions, can single-handedly kill dozens of espers in one blow, is immune to their powers, and presumably also capable of using Banish. He is still vulnerable at this point - Celes stabs him aboard the Floating Continent, and Kefka is shocked and enraged by the sight of his own blood, although he seems more angry than hurt. Following his taking control over the Warring Triad, Kefka becomes the God of Magic itself and his strength increases exponentially. At this point he is able to exploit the abilities of reality warping and other features including: elemental manipulation, power bestowal, and magical absorption. He also utilises telekinesis, as evidenced when he levitates two of the Returners to demonstrate his power when they arrive to stop him. In addition, when the Returners encounter Kefka at the top of his tower, he was also seen utilizing a pyramid-shaped magical field around him, although it is not specified whether it was intended to be a magical barrier or simply a projection of his power. Now knowing the most powerful magical attacks in the game, including Ultima, Kefka levitates debris from around the world to form his tower, a bizarre patchwork of terrain and rooms. He also uses his "Light of Judgment" to smite those who do not acknowledge his ruling of the world, and at least half a dozen towns are hit by the Light and devastated. Kefka creates various new monsters to guard his tower, including the revived, but weakened, Warring Triad themselves. Kefka also creates a new magical spell called Forsaken, (known as "Goner" in the original U.S. SNES release) his signature attack with a magic power of 220, the highest in the game. However, Forsaken does not ignore defense, limiting its potential power. Сражение Kefka fights the party a total of five times during the course of the game, including the final battle. In all of these fights, except for the final one, Kefka flees or uses an illusion of himself to fight. Of the first four fights, only the second is actually winnable - Kefka flees from the first fight after any attack and the third and fourth battles end in cinematic scenes and have no conclusion. Музыка и звуковое сопровождение Kefka's theme is simply titled "Kefka" and plays frequently during the first part of the game and during the party's confrontation with him before the final battle. The theme begins with a light, bouncing beat using wind and string instruments, but eventually the background drumbeats and cymbals become more prominent and the theme becomes louder and more dramatic, perhaps a reflection of Kefka's rise to power or his further descent into insanity. During the final battle, the piece "Dancing Mad" plays. One of the longest musical scores in the series, depending on how many times each section is repeated, a remix of "Dancing Mad" by The Black Mages runs for just over twelve minutes - other remixes last even longer. The music is divided into four sections, one for each tier of the final battle. The piece also includes remixes of "Kefka's Theme", as well as themes from throughout the game. In addition to his music, Kefka is well known for his high-pitched trademark cackle. Kefka laughs many times over the course of the game, but usually only cackles prior to large events in the plot. As the game progresses the laughter is remixed slightly, and in the final battle is extended to almost five seconds in length at the start of the battle and the normal laughter is frequently repeated during the rest of the fight. In fact, Kefka's laughter is played just as many times as his musical theme and is certainly recognised just as much by fans. Kefka's trademark cackle is incorporated into the "Dancing Mad" track, and is audible just before the track begins to loop. Появления в других играх ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Chaos has summoned a combined force of the ultimate villains of Final Fantasy to gain total control of the Final Fantasy worlds. Kefka is one of these villains and stands as the villain representing ''Final Fantasy VI, opposing Terra Branford. Working with Kuja, Exdeath, and the Cloud of Darkness, the goal of the group is to destroy all existence. Kefka attempts to use Terra to further their plans by taking control of her, then appearing to taunt her with the brutality of her abilities and her past servitude to Chaos. He also assists Kuja in his plan to capture Zidane, though he accidentally catches Bartz instead. He then suggests to have Exdeath trick Bartz into giving the trap to Zidane. His alternate form is a palette swap based on his Final Fantasy VI battle sprite. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Kefka reappears as a Warrior of Chaos in the prequel to ''Dissidia Final Fantasy alongside all the other characters from the original. In this cycle he acts to sabotage the plans of his allies to betray Chaos, revealing Kuja's treachery to the other Warriors of Chaos and arranging for him to be defeated by Lightning, and manipulating Sephiroth to attack Tifa, prompting Cloud to reveal his true colors when he tries to protect her. He also uses Terra as a weapon of war until Kuja weakens his spell, allowing Terra to resist him and flee Kefka's grasp with Vaan. Kefka serves as one of the participants in the final battle of Scenario 012, fighting Vaan. Kefka's second alternate outfit gives him green robes with red and gold details, based on an alternate Amano artwork and bearing a slight resemblance to his Final Fantasy VI sprite. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy 80px|left Kefka appears in his normal form as a boss in the game. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Kefka appears on a trading card in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. He is depicted in his Dissidia artwork. Появления в играх не Final Fantasy ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Kefka appears as a chance card in the game ''Itadaki Street Portable. ''Lord of Vermilion II Kefka appears as a card belonging to the God Tribe in the sequel to ''Lord of Vermilion. It features his original Amano artwork. His in-game appearance is identical to his normal appearance in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Сувениры thumb|right|150px|Статуэтка "Cefca", выпущенная Master Creatures. A toy based on Kefka's god form has been released in the Final Fantasy Master Creatures series of Final Fantasy toys. It bears the name Cefca Palazzo. It depicts Kefka's final boss form floating above the swirling yellow mists quite like in the final battle. Галерея Этимология и символика 150px|left|Кефка в форме Бога Магии. Kefka's last name, "Palazzo", is a common last name among individuals of Italian descent and means "palace", "mansion", or even "castle". The Italian term pagliaccio for clown, bears some possibly intentional resemblance to Kefka's surname and fit his distinctive clothing. The final battle against Kefka may have been inspired by , an epic poem in which Dante travels through Hell, Purgatory, and Heaven. In the Divine Comedy, Hell is where Satan is a demon entrapped up to the waist, Purgatory is a place of suffering and spiritual growth, and Heaven is where Dante meets famous saints. This is reflected by Visage in the first tier, Tiger, Magic, Power and Machine in the second tier, and Rest and Lady in the third tier. Rest and Lady are positioned similarly to , a sculpture of Jesus lying in Mary's lap after he was crucified. After traversing through Heaven Dante meets God, who explains to him the meaning of life. This is reflected in Kefka, who has become the God of Magic and tells the Returners that life is meaningless. Интересные факты *The word "kefka" means "toothbrush" in Slovakian. *Many aspects of the final battle with Kefka are reused in Final Fantasy VII for the battle with Safer∙Sephiroth. Both bosses use Havoc Wing, Heartless Angel, and take on the appearance of angels with dark wings among a backdrop of clouds (an interesting note is that they both gain a number of wings equal to the Final Fantasy game number they are in). Both battles also feature a close-up of the character's face just before they unleash their ultimate attack (Forsaken and Supernova). *According to the Final Fantasy VI Ultimania, Kefka was born November 19th, he is 5'6, 106 lb, and his blood type is AB. *In the video game, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, there is a dungeon called the "Kefka Burial". *In Final Fantasy VII the player can hear a lower, slowed-down version of Kefka's signature laugh if they go to the Ghost Square at the Gold Saucer and inspect a "face" in the corner of the item shop. *Kefka's laugh also appears in Square's Chrono Trigger when the player talks to Nolstein Bekkler in Chrono Trigger's Millennial Fair. The player can also hear it from Ozzie. *Kefka was named the third greatest villain in a video game by Nintendo Power in their 250th issue. *According to Final Fantasy VI writer Yoshinori Kitase, the scene where Kefka has his accompanying soldiers dust off his shoes was ad-libbed into the script, as he felt the original introduction scene was too boring to make completely normal. He wrote it to give the players an early implication that Kefka Palazzo had a few screws missing.http://www.1up.com/do/blogEntry?bId=9002538&publicUserId=6049935 *In earlier versions of Final Fantasy VI, before the player fights Kefka, he says "Life... hope... dreams? Where do they come from? And where are they going?" This is remarkably similar to the title of one of Paul Gauguin's most famous paintings, Where Do We Come From? What Are We? Where Are We Going? *Kefka's English voice actor, Dave Wittenberg, also voices Yazoo in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Amodar in Final Fantasy XIII, and Captain Cryptic in Final Fantasy XIII-2. Coincidentially, the latter character also references Terra Branford in one of his quiz questions. Ссылки en:Kefka Palazzo de:Kefka Palazzo es:Kefka Palazzo it:Kefka Palazzo Категория:Final Fantasy VI Категория:Неигровые персонажи Final Fantasy VI Категория:Персонажи Категория:Злодеи